marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable (Nathan Summers)
CABLE Real Name: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Dayspring Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Soldier X, Nathan Dayspring Askani'son, Nathaniel Dayspring Summers Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: (current) Adventurer, (former) freedom fighter, United States government agent, mercenary, combat instructor for X-Force Legal Status: Wanted as an outlaw by U.S. authorities Identity: Secret Marital Status: Widower Group Affiliation: (current) X-Force, (former) X-Men, Clan Askani, Clan Chosen, Six Pack (formerly Wild Pack II) Base of Operations: The Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Place of Birth: Unrevealed location in the 20th Century United States Known Relatives: Scott Summers (aka Cyclops, father) Madelyne Pryor-Summers (mother, deceased) Jean Grey (stepmother) Alexander Summers (aka Havok, uncle) Christopher Summers (aka Corsair, grandfather) Elaine Grey (grandmother) Sara Grey (aunt, deceased) Philip Summers (great-grandfather) Deborah Summers (great-grandmother) Gailyn and Joey Bailey (cousins) Jenskot (Aliya, wife, deceased) Tyler (aka Genesis, son, deceased) First Appearance: (as Nathan Christopher Summers) X-MEN (first series) #201, (as Cable) NEW MUTANTS #87 Origin: Origin unknown. History: The man known as Cable was born to Scott Summers, the X-Man known as Cyclops, and his then-wife Madelyne Pryor. Soon after Nathan was born, Scott's first love, Jean Grey, returned after being believed dead. Scott left Madelyne and baby Nathan, whom Madelyne had left in the care of relatives so that she could journey with the X-Men. After Madelyne and the X-Men were believed to be killed in Dallas by the Adversary (they were actually relocated to Australia and made invisible to sensory equipment by Roma), Scott retrieved his son and returned with him to his new team, X-Factor. Madelyne was captured by the being known as Mister Sinister who revealed her true history to her. Madelyne was a clone of Jean Grey that Sinister created to seduce Scott Summers and produce a child that Sinister would control. Pryor became aware of her latent telekinetic and telepathic abilities, and became the Goblin Queen. The Goblin Queen, in an effort to keep a portal between Earth and the demon-infested dimension of Limbo open, kidnapped baby Nathan to use as a sacrifice. Nathan was rescued by a combined effort of the X-Men and X-Factor, and Pryor was believed to be killed by Jean Grey (a representation of Madelyne has since returned to life and has confronted both Cable and Cyclops). Soon after his rescue, Nathan was infected with a techno-organic virus by Apocalypse. As the virus spread through Nathan's body, threatening to turn Nathan into a body of liquid metal and organic steel, a member of the Clan Askani appeared from 2000 years in the future to Cyclops, saying Nathan would become a savior in their time, and that the Clan would cure him of the virus. Choosing to save his son's life, believing that he would never see him again, Cyclops agreed, and Nathan was taken 2000 years into an alternate future. In this future, Nathan was raised to be the Askani'son who was promised to rid the future world of the rule of Apocalypse and the New Canaanites. Mother Askani created a clone of Nathan since she believed that Nathan would not survive due to the techno-organic virus which was consuming him. The clone was stolen by the Canaanites who were unaware that a clone had been made, and grew to become the madman known as Stryfe. Nathan was raised by two people who called themselves Slym and Redd, who were actually the newly married Cyclops and Phoenix whose souls had traveled into the future and inhabited new bodies. During this time, Nathan discovered how to use his telekinetic abilities to hold back the techno-organic virus, but the virus had already spread to the left side of his body, giving it a cybernetic appearance. After the teenage Nathan used his powers to defeat Apocalypse, Cyclops and Phoenix's souls returned to their own time. During his time in the future, Nathan met and married Aliya, a member of Clan Askani, whose clan name was Jenskot in honor of Cyclops and Phoenix. Together they had a son, Tyler. Soon after, Aliya was killed and Tyler was taken by Stryfe and brainwashed into doing his bidding. In an incident to save hostages, Cable was forced to shoot his own son, who managed to survive. As part of his mission as the Askani'son, Nathan returned to the 20th century to foil the plans of Apocalypse and Stryfe. He first arrived on Muir Island to meet Moira MacTaggert, although it seems he does not recall doing so. Now calling himself Cable, formed a mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack, which included the future X-Force member known as Domino. After the Six Pack was decimated in an assault on one of Stryfe's hidden bases, Cable returned to the future greatly injured. In the future Cable discovered records that stated Sam Guthrie, the New Mutant known as Cannonball, existed into at least the 23rd century. Cable believed Sam Guthrie would be the next in a group of immortal mutants known as Externals. Cable returned to the present to take command of the New Mutants and guide Guthrie's ascension into the Externals. Cable reorganized the New Mutants into a strike force called X-Force and led them into battle against such foes as Stryfe, who had also traveled to the 20th century. Stryfe attempted to assassinate Professor Charles Xavier and, believing himself the real son of Cyclops, kidnapped Cyclops and Phoenix in retaliation for their supposedly abandonment of him as an infant, taking them to his base on the moon. During the rescue of Cyclops and Phoenix, Cable and Stryfe fell into a temporal rift, and both were believed to be destroyed. Cable survived the rift, but Stryfe's body was destroyed and his consciousness entered Cable's body. For a time Stryfe's consciousness dominated Cable's, but Cable has since regained control. Cable returned to the present and to X-Force, giving them an explanation of who he is. It was revealed soon after that Cable is indeed the son that Scott had sent into the future, and Stryfe was the clone. Cable and Cyclops have since reconciled. After this time, Cable experienced a marked increase in his telekinetic abilities, and the reemergence of his latent telepathic abilities. He overextended himself during an encounter with X-Man. As a result, Cable began to lose more of his body to the techno-organic virus. As a result of the entity known as Onslaught hampering all psionic ability, Cable was beginning to succumb to the techno-organic virus, but was healed by his own willpower and the assistance of the young Franklin Richards. Tyler's death at the hands of Wolverine caused a rift between the two, but they later reached an understanding. The release of the Legacy Virus cure weakened the techno-organic virus. However Cable, now calling himself Soldier X, largely held back the use of his increased powers fearing they would become uncontrollable. The virus eventually repaired and reduplicated itself. The assassination of Senator Robert Kelly despite his best efforts and the death of Moira MacTaggert greatly troubled Cable. A serious talk with Nightcrawler seemed to reignite his passion. While Cyclops was missing and presumed dead after the events of the Twelve, Cable assumed his father's place as a member of the X-Men. Cable was finally able to destroy Apocalypse with the help of Jean Grey, running the villain through with his Psimitar after he was split from Cyclops. However, Cable continues his mission feeling that the future is still not safe. After a strange merging with Deadpool, Cable again was able to use his full power.. He raised Graymalkin from the ocean and attempted to force the world into following his version of harmony. The X_Men, Deadpool, the Fantastic Four, and SHIELD were unable to stop Cable, while his Six Pack teammates supported him. The Silver Surfer was summoned to stop him, and prevailed after a tremendous battle. After an apparent lobotomy as well as a return of the virus, Cable's powers have again returned to normal. He has converted Graymalkin into 'Paradise Island.' Height: 6'8" Weight: 350 lbs (159 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: White, originally Brown Unusual Features: Cable has a techno-organic right eye, left arm, and shoulder due to infection as an infant with a techno-organic virus. Strength Level: Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Known Powers: Cable is a mutant whose physical attributes have been enhanced to superhuman levels. His principal mutant powers are his vast powers of Telepathy and Telekinesis. He can employ the latter to levitate objects and to create protective force shields. He must continually employ his telekinetic powers to prevent the techno-organic virus from affecting the rest of his body. His techno-organic left arm and shoulder possess even greater strength than his entirely organic ones. Cable's techno-organic right eye can see into the infrared portion of the spectrum. On rare occasions Cable has been able to alter the shape of his techno-organic arm. When the virus has been weakened or non-functional, Cable's powers are comparable to that of his counterpart X_Man. Known Abilities: Cable is a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the uses of many kinds of weaponry, both of the 20th and 40th Centuries. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: With Graymalkin restored as Paradise, Cable is once again able to use its technology to 'bodyslide'. Weapons: Cable normally carries plasma rifles, explosives and a pair of knives. He was given a 'Psimitar' by Blaquesmith, through which he can channel his psionic powers. Notes: Stryfe claimed he raped Aliya posing as Cable and that Tyler was his son, not Cable's. Although he felt sympathy for Stryfe, he never forgave him for Aliya's murder. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----